Ireland
|latest= |last= |cause= }} Ireland is an island in the northern Atlantic Ocean located off of the western coast of Great Britain. In the Muggle world, the majority of the island is occupied by the Republic of Ireland (also known simply as Ireland). It is a sovereign nation, while the northeast corner is home to Northern Ireland, part of the United Kingdom.Ireland at Wikipedia The capital city of the Republic of Ireland is Dublin and the de facto capital of Northern Ireland is the city of Belfast Magical government The political boundaries and governance of Ireland in the wizarding world are uncertain. It may be a single political entity under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic. - The Bulgarian National Quidditch team was represented by the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, while the Irish National Quidditch team was represented by Cornelius Fudge of the British Ministry of Magic. In addition, the British and Irish Quidditch League, which falls under the authority of the Department of Magical Games and Sports of the British Ministry of Magic, has both a team from Ballycastle, Northern Ireland and a team from Kenmare, Republic of Ireland. This suggests that the whole of Ireland may be a single political entity that falls under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic in the wizarding world. A delegate from Ireland was a member of the International Confederation of Wizards, and participated in the meeting held at the Magical Congress of the United States of America on 6 December 1926. - Introducing Percival Graves Magical education In the early Middle Ages, Maeve, a witch queen, taught several young witches and wizards in the magical arts. Later, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded in Scotland, and Irish witches and wizards were accepted there. Magical sports and games *The Ballycastle Bats are the second most successful team in the British and Irish Quidditch League, having won the title twenty-seven times. *The Kenmare Kestrels are another famous Irish Quidditch team. The Kestrels are based in Kenmare, Co. Kerry, in the South of the country. *Ireland has its own National Quidditch team. In 1994 the Irish National Quidditch team won the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, defeating the Bulgarian National Quidditch team in the final match. Quidditch One of the ancient broom games played before the climax of the evolution of Quidditch, Aingingein flourished in Ireland. The game became the subject of many Irish ballads in which Fingal the Fearless took a significant role (being alleged champion of the game). Modern game of Quidditch was well established in 14th century in Ireland which is proven by Zacharias Mumps's account - he describes the game between the Irish from Cork and Englishmen from Lancashire, in which Irish team demonstrates tricks with Quaffle at that time unknown in England and beats the English soundly. In 1994 the Irish National Quidditch team won the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, defeating the Bulgarian National Quidditch team in the final match. Magical creatures Native to Ireland Thestral OotP SF.png | Thestral Dq-5yG2U8AAKMot.jpg | Augurey Jarvey.png | Jarvey Grindylow FBCFTWW.png | Grindylow Porlock.jpg | Porlock Kelpie FBCFTWW.png | Kelpie Banshee pm.png | Banshee Imp.png | Imp Aethonan.jpg | Aethonan Tumblr myf8190Ecq1skz9hco1 250.gif | Leprechaun Merpeople (Concept Artwork 01).jpg | Merrow Moke.png | Moke Atlantic Ocean The following creatures are found throughout the Atlantic Ocean: Sea Serpent - FBcases.png | Sea Serpent Unknown Creature 1 Harry Potter.png | Shrake Europe The following creatures are found in certain regions of Europe that Ireland falls under: Unicorn FBCFTWW.png | Unicorn Hippogrif FBCFWW.png | Hippogriff Goblin-pottermore.png | Goblin Doxy.png | Doxy Knarl Book of Spells.png | Knarl Mountain Troll.png | Troll Graphorn.png | Graphorn Gnome Book of Spells.png | Gnome Red Cap.png | Red Cap Jobberknoll-0.jpg | Jobberknoll Dugbog.JPG | Dugbog Glumbumbles on a beehive.png | Glumbumble Nogtail-PM.png | Nogtail Macled malaclaw.png | Mackled Malaclaw Worldwide Known residents , a permanent resident of Ireland]] *Cliodna - a famous druidess who lived in medieval times and who was an Animagus.Chocolate Frog Cards *Connolly - a Beater for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Fergus - a cousin of Seamus Finnigan. *Fingal the Fearless - a legendary Irish wizard. *Mr Finnigan - a Muggle and father of Seamus Finnigan *Mrs Finnigan - a witch and mother of Seamus Finnigan *Seamus Finnigan - a Gryffindor in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts and member of Dumbledore's Army *Aidan Lynch - Seeker for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Queen Maeve - a mediaeval witch who trained wizards and witches before the founding of Hogwarts. *Moran - a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Morholt - a Giant. *Morholt's brother — a king of Ireland. *Mullet - a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Darren O'Hare — Captain and Keeper of the Kenmare Kestrels from 1947 to 1960. *Quigley - a Beater for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Barry Ryan - Keeper for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Tristan - a hero who tried to kill Morholt. *Troy - a Chaser for the Irish National Quidditch team. *Orla Quirke - a Ravenclaw student. Behind the scenes and Evanna Lynch at the Irish première of ]] *Fiona Shaw, the actress who portrays Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia in the ''Harry Potter'' films, is from County Cork in Ireland.Fiona Shaw at Wikipedia *Evanna Lynch, the actress who portrays Luna Lovegood in the Harry Potter films, is from County Louth in Ireland.Evanna Lynch at Wikipedia *Brendan Gleeson, the actor who portrays Alastor Moody in the Harry Potter films is Irish, as well as his son, Domhnall Gleeson, who portrayed Bill Weasley in both film adaptations of . Both are from the capital city, Dublin.Brendan Gleeson at WikipediaDomhnall Gleeson at Wikipedia *Richard Harris and Michael Gambon, who play Albus Dumbledore, are both Irish. Harris is from County Limerick while Gambon was born in Dublin.Richard Harris at WikipediaMichael Gambon at Wikipedia *Geraldine Somerville, who portrays Lily Evans in the Harry Potter films was born in County Meath, Ireland.Geraldine Somerville at Wikipedia *Hagrid stated in the first film that instead of a "Greek chappie" (which he stated in the book), he obtained Fluffy from an "Irish fellah". *Devon Murray, the actor who potrays Seamus Finnigan is from County Kildare.Devon Murray at Wikipedia *Ciarán Hinds, who portrayed Aberforth Dumbledore in , is an Irish actor from Belfast, County Antrim.Ciarán Hinds at Wikipedia *Miranda Richardson, the actress who plays Rita Skeeter, played an Irish terrorist in . *Kenneth Branagh, who portrayed Gilderoy Lockhart in , is an actor and director from Northern Ireland. *Michelle Fairley is an actress from Northern Ireland who portrayed Mrs Granger in the film adaptions of . *Colin Farrell, who portrayed Graves in the film adaptation of , is from Dublin. *In discussing the scene from in the Pentagram Office, Colin Farrell praised Colleen Atwood's costuming: "There must have been two hundred actors and extras all in the different costumes. Wizards from Hungary, from Mongolia, from Russia, from Thailand, from Ireland, and from Pakistan. It was amazing. They all had culturally relevant garb but with a little wizarding flourish." Appearances * * * * * External links * Notes and references de:Republik Irland fr:Irlande pl:Irlandia es:Irlanda ru:Ирландия Category:Ireland